Photo Album
by BrionyRose17
Summary: While cleaning up Grimmauld Place one hot August afternoon the Weasleys and Harry discover an old photo album and learn about one the Marauders old friends.


Photo Album

The mid-afternoon sun beat down on the streets of London, washing them white hot. Many people were inside or at the pool, trying to beat the heat. But number twelve, Grimmauld Place was full of activity as usual. The Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, Sirius, and occasionally, Lupin, had spent the past few weeks cleaning the house. They had gotten a good bit done but there was still a long way to go before the house could be called anything close to clean.

On this particular Tuesday, Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Lupin, and Sirius were cleaning a small room tucked away upstairs. So far they hadn't found anything except a lot of dust, a few spiders, and some old pictures. Ron was reaching for a box on top of a cabinet when the box fell. Fred caught it and opened it up. Inside was a book laying on a gold and red piece of fabric. He took it out and opened it. "Hey, Sirius, what is this?" Sirius took the book, flipped through it and laughed "Remus, come see this."

Lupin walked over and took the book from Sirius. He smiled. Fred looked at him "What is that?" "This is a photo album from our Hogwarts days." Lupin took out one of the pictures. "Harry, come here for a moment." He handed him the picture as Sirius looked on. "That's your mum and dad in their seventh year."

"Next to your dad is Sirius and Dorcas Meadows. On your mum's left is Alice Gates and her boyfriend Frank Longbottom. They're Neville's parents. In back is me and next to Sirius is Peter and his girlfriend Lucille Thorn. She died six months after we graduated. No one knows how, it tore Peter to shreds when she died." Ron pointed "You've forgotten someone."

In the corner of the picture, leaning against the frame with a smirk, stood a girl. She had shoulder-length dark blonde hair and purple/gray eyes. She wore jeans, combat boots and a Holyhead Harpies T-shirt. Lupin blinked. "Who is that" asked Fred. Sirius stared "There is no way." Lupin slowly smiled "That is a girl I thought I'd never see again. Her name is Artemis Sparrow." Sirius laughed "Artemis. Damn that girl was an adventure." Fred and Harry snorted.

Lupin grinned "Artemis was tiny but an excellent Seeker, a skilled duelist and the only person to ever figure out all of the Marauder's secrets. She had a certain talent for trouble too. McGonagall never seemed to catch her and Artemis could always sweet talk James and Lily and never get in trouble." Sirius smirked "She kicked Lucius Malfoy's ass with a spell in her second year and got onto the Gryffindor Quidditch team as a result."

Lupin nodded "She was also the person to come up with several, interesting sayings. Artemis christened the nickname McGoogly and was the first person to ask Professor Slughorn if potions could be used as sexual lubricants when James dared the whole sixth year Potions class to do so." Sirius grinned "She was gorgeous." Lupin added "But she never dated any of us."

They both stared at the picture again. "We helped her move" said Lupin. "Dumbledore wanted her out of England. By the time she was sixteen, Artemis quit bringing her wand to class. She had discovered she could use wandless magic and decided she preferred it that way. Dumbledore thought that she would be safer if Voldemort could not find her. He didn't want her to give into her darker side." Sirius nodded "Artemis had a cruel streak which usually came out on the Quidditch field but when she dueled you, it wasn't long before she got a little out of hand."

Lupin added "As she got older and the war got more bitter so did her temper. She left two weeks after you were born Harry. We haven't heard from her since." He paused "I don't even know if she's still alive." Harry looked at the picture for a moment, he had never heard either Lucille or Artemis "Are there more pictures?" Lupin looked at Sirius "Are there?" Sirius shrugged and began flipping through the photo album "Yep." He pulled out four pictures.

The first depicted Lily with a bucket on her head screaming at three laughing marauders and an ashen faced James. Artemis was standing behind her levitating another bucket which was slowly beginning to tip. They were all covered in some type of slime. The second scene had Artemis and -. Ron interrupted "That's Lockhart!" Lupin nodded, shaking his head. "Narcissistic git" added Sirius. Lockhart had his arm wrapped tightly around Artemis and appeared to be trying to kiss her. The third photograph showed the Marauders and Artemis flicking off the camera and a Lily who appeared very displeased. The last picture seemed to have been taken in the hospital wing. The Marauders looked sick, Artemis looked like she had a broken leg, Lily had a blackening eye, and Snape lay in the corner vomiting bubbles. Professor McGonagall was standing in front of all of them and appeared to be lecturing them.

Sirius smiled "I think there might be a better way to spend the afternoon. Unless you kids want to spend it moving more dirt." The boys all loudly protested against cleaning. Sirius laughed "Okay..."

October 16th, 1976

The Marauders, as usual were planning a prank on their favorite target, Snape. They had spent quite a bit of time setting up their latest attempt at embarrassing him. Remus had spent the past two weeks observing what Snape did every Friday afternoon. Then they had set up a bucket full of lake slime, chocolate pudding, and Hagrid's toenail clippings (obtained by Sirius, nobody wanted to know how). They had rigged the bucket to fall as soon as Snape walked under it when he passed the statue of Zephard the Mermaid Hunter at 4:15 on his way to the Owlrey from History of Magic.

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were currently hiding under the invisibility cloak waiting for Snape. Remus checked his watch "Fifteen seconds. Pads, you ready on the rope?" Sirius nodded, his hand clutched tightly around a rope that was attached to their bucket. Peter stood next to Remus holding a camera pointed at the statue. James stood there tapping his foot impatiently.

Sirius glared at James "Stop that tapping Prongs, you're driving me nuts." James rolled his eyes. Remus smirked "Ten seconds..nine...six...four..cue Snivellus." Snape came wandering around the corner at almost the exact second Lily and her usual gaggle of friends, which included Alice Gates, Dorcas Meadows, and Artemis Sparrow, came out of the adjoining hallway. Sirius, at the sight of Snape, jerked the rope upending the bucket. James, seeing Lily, attempted to stop him just as Peter snapped the picture. There was a loud bang and the bucket exploded sending it's contents all over the Marauders, Lily, and the opposite wall. Lily screamed.

James immediately jumped out from behind the statue and tried to "help" Lily clean herself off. She sent a spell in his direction which he dodged. "POTTER! WHAT IS THIS? IT SMELLS LIKE RAW MEAT!" James blushed "Why Lilykins, it's simply a new, erm, hair care product, designed to make the hair look silky and smooth." Lily glared at him. Sirius, Remus, and Peter snickered. James glowered at them. Artemis reached up and picked something out of Lily's hair and held it up the two fingers. "Potter-." He turned to her "Sparrow." Artemis gave the thing in her hand a disgusted look "Is this, one of Hagrid's toenails?" James swallowed "Possibly." Lily shrieked "POTTER YOU ARE THE MOST FOUL DISGUSTING PIECE OF SHIT I HAVE EVER HAD THE MISFORTUNE OF MEETING!"

James rubbed Lily's arm "But Flower it wasn't meant for you. We meant it to fall on Snivellus." Lily's eyes widened "SEVERUS? WHY DOES EVERYTHING YOU FOUR DO HAVE TO INVOLVE HIM?" James' eyes narrowed "You hate him." Lily sighed "I do hate him but he's still a person who has feelings Potter!" James crossed his arms "Slimy git." Lily slapped him, leaving a large white handprint across his face. Artemis rolled her eyes "Lils, I think Jamesy here may be obsessed." By this time Remus, Sirius, and Peter were laughing so hard they had sunk the floor. The rope slipped out of Sirius' hand and the bucket fell straight down. Several people gasped.

It landed directly on top of Lily, slipping down over her face. There was a pause and then the hallway roared with laughter. Lily lifted part of the bucket up and resumed yelling. Behind her, Artemis produced a bucket from the nearby broom cupboard, filled it with something and began to levitate it above the other three Marauders who were too busy laughing to notice. Alice snapped a picture, smirking slightly. The bucket tipped, pouring broomstick polish over Remus, Sirius, and Peter. Lily began laughing. Artemis smirked "Revenge is slick. Bye, boys." The girls left, still laughing and the crowd dispersed.

The four Marauders looked at each other "Well, that plan failed" James muttered, rubbing his cheek where Lily had slapped him. Sirius swung an arm around his shoulders "Forget it Prongsy, there's always another day and another prank." James shrugged Sirius' arm off "Go away Pads, I don't want broomstick polish on me." Sirius smirked and chased James down the hall bellowing "Jamesy-poo why won't you love meeee?" Remus looked at Peter "Sometimes, Pete, I wonder if we're the only sane ones in this group." Peter smirked "I doubt we're that sane anymore Remus, we've been around them for too long." Remus laughed and he and Peter went to rescue James.

Grimmauld Place, present day

Everybody was laughing. Sirius smirked. "Did you catch him" asked Fred. Lupin smiled "James locked himself in our dorm and Sirius was standing outside hammering on the door. Apparently he'd forgotten the charm to unlock it and James was refusing to let him in." Sirius crossed his arms "I didn't forget it, I just didn't feel like using my wand." Lupin rolled his eyes. Ron picked up the next picture "What happened with Artemis and Lockhart?" Lupin grinned wolfishly "Now that is an interesting story..."

February 5th, 1973

Valentine's Day in the opinion of one Gilderoy Lockhart, the handsomest boy in the second year, also his opinion, could never come too early. In fact, he'd been preparing for it since January fourteenth. With only nine days to go he had his outfit, bright pink socks and a red bow tie covered in white hearts already laid out. He'd also picked a girl to lavish attention upon for the entire day, a small sacrifice on his part but necessary in spirit of the holiday.

This special lucky girl was in Gryffindor. She had silky dark blonde curly hair, and sparkling purple/gray eyes. Her name, he thought sounded like gentle rain caressing the springtime time grass-Artemis Sparrow. He simply couldn't wait for the fourteenth. Artemis of course, had no idea that she had been chosen, no destined, to be Gilderoy's date for Valentine's Day. She had more interest in playing Quidditch, hanging out with her friends, and doing well in school. It didn't matter that she wasn't interested, Gilderoy could and would change her mind.

February 6th, 1973

"Hello Artemis Sparrow." She whipped around, her braid flying "Erm, hi." Gilderoy shot her a smile, she nodded glancing back toward her friends. She looked back and him, "What's up?" He grinned again "I just wanted to tell you how beautiful your name is and that you are one of the prettiest girls in the second year." Artemis bit her lip, blushing slightly "Thanks." Gilderoy took her hand and looked her in the eyes "You are most welcome." Artemis pulled her hand out of his and dashed off down the hallway.

Things continued in this way until the third day, which was the eighth of February, when Gilderoy waylaid her after Quidditch practice one evening and proposed a walk around the lake.

Artemis stared at him "Lockhart. It's thirty degrees out here. I'm tired, cold, and I have a ton of homework to do. I really don't want to go anywhere right now except to my dorm room." He grabbed for her hand. She dodged and started to run. Gilderoy chased her all the way up to the front doors. She was gone when he got there. Sighing, he returned to the Hufflepuff Common Room. He didn't see her very much over the next few days. But, on the morning of the fourteenth Gilderoy felt confident. He went down to breakfast, ignored the extremely juvenile Marauders who were having a burping contest, sat down at his table and waited for the mail to arrive.

The owls poured in, dropping various bits of mail on their owners heads before flying away. A school barn owl dropped a particularly fat letter onto Artemis's toast. She picked it up and opened it. A cloud of confetti shot out covering her. Artemis brushed it off and pulled out the letter inside:

My dearest Artemis. You are like that greek goddess of wisdom and beauty, Persephone and my body shines whenever I witness your lovely face. Come away with me my dear, cease to worry anymore. For on this one special day, all your dreams may come true. Forever my love, and to eternity.

Your prince,

Gilderoy

Artemis raised her eyebrows. "Lils, does this letter creep you out?" Lily took the letter and read it "I think it's very sweet, besides the fact that the Greek goddess of beauty was Aphrodite and Athena was the goddess of wisdom." Artemis nodded, glancing over at Lockhart "That guy's been stalking me for almost two weeks." Lily read the letter again "That is a bit creepy." Artemis nodded "I'm gonna talk to him about it later." Lily nodded, sighing a bit. Boys, especially that James Potter were weird.

Artemis caught up with Lockhart right after breakfast and punched him. Well, actually what really happened was that Lockhart cornered her by the doors "Ah, my darling Artemis. Would you care to accompany me to classes? You can even carry my books." He gave her a wide grin. Artemis knocked his books out of his hands "Get lost." Lockhart retaliated by throwing his arm around her shoulders, hugging her to him. Artemis blushed angrily "Lockhart! Let go of me!" He leaned forward "Not a chance my angel." James Potter took a picture just before Artemis's fist connected with Lockhart's jaw. He yelped and jumped backward. Artemis shot the laughing hall a glare and started to leave "Happy Valentine's Lockhart."

Grimmauld Place, present day

Harry laughed "Wow, seems like Lockhart was full of himself even when he was a kid." Lupin nodded "He got worse as he got older, Lockhart cornered Artemis again in sixth year but that's a story for another day. James wouldn't tell us what happened but Lockhart got into a lot of trouble over it." Sirius nodded "That temper was almost as scary as Lily's." Lupin nodded. George held up the third picture. Lupin took it from him "This is just one of those trademarkly Marauders stories. It all began..."

March 18th, 1978

Seventh year was nearly over. NEWTS were coming up fast but the seventh year Gryffindors had decided to spend this last month relaxing before buckling down to face reality and the growing threat of Voldemort. Lily and James who had started dating at the end of the previous year, Sirius and his current girlfriend Dorcas Meadows, Remus, Alice and her fiancee Frank Longbottom, Peter and his on again off again girlfriend Lucille and of course, Artemis had decided to spend the first really warm Saturday of the year relaxing by the lake.

James and Sirius provided food, courtesy of the Marauders Map, and Lily and Alice brought blankets for people to sit on. The Gryffindors spent the morning swimming and eating. By late afternoon they were growing bored and James and Sirius decided to play a game of hide and seek.

"Okay; rules are that you have to stay outside, don't use any type of concealment charms, and you can't tell anyone what we're playing. If you get caught you have to help find everybody else. Last person to be found is it for the next round" said Remus. Sirius went first and counted to one-hundred while everyone hid. They played two rounds, Peter cheating occasionally by turning into a rat and hiding under the trees.

Sirius found James almost instantly, proclaiming "Jamsey-poo I've found you" for everybody within earshot to hear. They found Alice and Frank next, they weren't hard to find as they were cuddled underneath a tree snogging. The couple refused to help find everyone else and wandered back towards the castle. Remus was discovered behind the caretaker's hut, reading a book, and was dragged back towards the lake.

Dorcas and Lily had climbed a tree and were giggling, sending spells toward their boyfriends who promptly joined them in the tree. From down below Lucille called up to them "I thought we were playing hide and seek, not treehouse." She screamed suddenly, titan waves flying as Peter tackled her and started kissing her. They laughed. Sirius, Dorcas, James, and Lily jumped out of the tree. Artemis walked up "Cool. I'm it." James looked at Sirius who looked at Peter who looked at Remus who grinned the Marauder grin at Artemis. She crossed her arms and sent him a smirk "Bring it." This resulted in Sirius and James dumping her the lake. Artemis splashed them and a water fight began. The final score was never tallied as they all eventually gave up and dragged themselves back to shore in the waning sunlight.

Lily leaned back on James's legs "What a perfect day." He nodded brushing her hair out of her eyes. Lucille jumped up and grabbed the camera that Alice had long ago abandoned "We need another picture." Everyone groaned. Dorcas stood, stretching "I'm going back up to the castle, I've got a to start an essay for Flintwick." She kissed Sirius good-bye and left. Lucille turned back to the Marauders, Lily, and Artemis "Please?" She batted her eyelashes at Peter who grinned "Okay." Lucille, always the fashionista, placed everyone for the picture.

The Marauders looked at each other and smirked. Right as the camera flashed they all raised their middle fingers, Artemis shoving in front of them and flicking the camera off too. Lily frowned and then started laughing as James swept her up and carried her into the castle. Peter and Lucille disappeared around the edge of the lake and Sirius went to "help" Dorcas with her essay. Artemis stood there for a long moment. Life was perfect. But how much longer could they keep up the illusion?

Grimmauld Place, present day

George smirked "I didn't know you'd dated Dorcas, Sirius." Sirius rolled his eyes "We broke up about a week later." Lupin laughed "Sirius had dated nearly every girl in Hogwarts by the time our seventh year was over." Ron looked at him "What about Artemis?" Sirius shrugged "She dated Ellen Ridley, Nadia Hawthorne, and Annie Moorestead. Artemis was into girls more so than guys." Lupin laughed "Once she and Sirius here got into a fight over Madeline Wagner. She dated Sirius but then ditched him-." "Did not" interrupted Sirius. Lupin continued "and went out with Artemis for nearly a month."

Harry picked up the last picture "What happened here?"

November 24th, 1975

He glanced anxiously at his watch. Ten minutes to go until the bell and he'd already put away all his things. The exact second the bell rang he grabbed his bag and bolted. As he ran skillfully through the crowded halls he pictured the route in his mind. Up this staircase, around the corner, through the passage behind the painting of Colin of Lancaster, the Werewolf Tamer and then- no, oh no. This wasn't happening. Standing in front of the door to his classroom and sanctuary were Severus's least favorite people in the world: Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew. He made to slip around them, trying to blend into the crowd but a hand grabbed his arm "Hello Snivellus."

"Black." A curt nod of the head, eyes focused straight ahead.

"We were hoping you could join us for a little fun." Has his wand out.

"I don't really have for your type of fun Black." A slight sneer.

"Aww, Snivelly, everyone likes having fun." Evil smirk spreading across Black's face.

"Black. I'm warning you-." Draws wand.

"Consider it noted. Stupefy!"

Severus's whole body went still. He silently cursed Black and Potter to hell and back as the foursome pulled him away from the safety of main school and up toward the deserted Astronomy tower. They tied him up and suspended him from the ceiling, Snape inwardly rolled his eyes, they'd done that about ten times already this year.

Potter, who had taken Severus's wand looked up at him "Welcome Snivellus, to the Marauders's School of Piaza." Lupin sighed "it's pizzaz, Prongs." Potter nodded "Pizzaz. Today we will be transforming our model the charming Snivella from a simple bat into a beautiful star. Wormtail, if you would please." Pettigrew disappeared and returned shortly with a large chair and a cart upon which were a large amount of wizarding beauty products. Lupin floated Snape down and tied him securely to the chair. Potter threw a cloak over Severus "All right. Let the transformation begin."

Potter pulled Snape's hair back into a tight braid and affixed it to the top of his head with a spell. "Mr. Moony, the face powder please." Lupin handed Potter a jar of powder which Potter dumped all over Snape's face. "Mr. Wormtail, the eyeliner and mascara please." Pettigrew applied the eyeliner by drawing huge circles around Severus's eyes, making him look like a raccoon. He then put on liberal amounts of mascara, almost poking Snape in the eye several times. Severus shot Potter a glare as he added orange eye shadow and blush.

Potter applied violet lipstick and then put a green and pink bow in Snape's hair. "Isn't Snivella gorgeous?" Black laughed. Severus struggled against the ropes binding him to the chair. Pettigrew pointed his wand at him. Severus rolled his eyes "You? Pettigrew you're no better at spells than the blood traitor Black." Potter glared at him "I thought I told you to quit insulting my friends, Scourgify Maxima. Stun him Pete." As they would learn later those two spells, when combined had a nasty affect on the victim.

Footsteps were suddenly heard on the tower stairs. Lily and her friend Artemis Sparrow came into view. Lily gasped when she saw Severus. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU FOUR DO TO HIM? HE LOOKS LIKE A CLOWN!" Potter laughed "I think Snivella looks quite nice." Sparrow smirked "Potter, I've begun to wonder if you have an obsession with Snape or " she lowered her voice "that Snape and you both like Lily and their closeness makes you feel insecure so you try to ruin him." Potter glowered at her "Shut up Sparrow." She laughed "I seem to have touched a nerve."

Lily cleared her throat "Release him Potter." Potter smiled "Not until you go out with me Evans." Lily put her hands on her hips "I wouldn't go out with you if the Sun was about to explode and you had the only way to get off this planet." Sparrow laughed "Great voice Potter, you sound like a frog." Potter rolled his eyes "I've got a cold Sparrow." He turned to Black "Although, I do think a red nose would compliment Snivellus's new look." Black smirked.

Lily raised her eyebrows "If all four of you are sick perhaps you should visit Madam Pomfrey instead of spreading your germs to other students." Black made a noise somewhere between laughter and annoyance. Potter shot him a glare. Lily sighed "Remus, can you please talk some sense into these idiots?" Lupin shook his head "Sorry Lily." She rolled her eyes. Sparrow pointed her wand at Severus "Releashio!" "SPARROW!" Black glared at her "What the hell did you do that for?"

Sparrow sighed "Honestly Black." Severus stole his wand back from Pettigrew and shot a spell at Potter who, of course retaliated. Black jumped in to back him up and Lily tried to help Severus. A spell from Severus narrowly missed Lupin who joined his friends. Sparrow jumped in and the Pettigrew shot a spell at Severus who dodged it. The battle escalated until Black threw a punch which missed and hit Lily in the eye.

Sparrow cursed him and Lupin attacked her. Potter tried to get to Lily but Severus blocked him and punched him in the stomach. The brawl worsened. Potter shot a spell at Snape which missed, hit Sparrow in the leg and she went down with a horrible scream. Suddenly the door to the tower burst open and an irate Professor McGonagall stormed in "What has been going in here?" She took one look and sent all of them to the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey was not pleased to see Potter, Black, and Severus "Been dueling again" she snapped as she pointed them toward beds. Professor McGonagall followed them in and, as soon as Madam Pomfrey began treating them she began lecturing "-Don't know what you were thinking...poor example from the prefects...expect better from my own house...twenty points each from Gryffindor and Slytherin for dueling and Muggle fighting. You should be ashamed." She stormed out. Madam Pomfrey looked back at them "Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew; a dose of Pepper-Up and you can leave. Miss. Evans, you may go as well. Sparrow, you and Mr. Snape will have to stay the night." Artemis glared at the Marauders. Lily sighed and glared at Potter. She sat down next to Severus who grinned wickedly.

Maybe today hadn't been so bad after all. Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew left. All was quite for a moment. Lily stood "I'll come back and visit you both later." There was an explosion in the hallway. Lily sat back down "Or maybe not." They could already hear McGonagall yelling. The three of them looked at each other and started laughing.

Grimmauld Place, present day

Fred looked toward the stairs "I wanna ask Snape about that. Do you happen to have any pictures of what he looked like after being beautified?" Sirius began to rummage around in the box "Probably." Mrs. Weasley's voice came floating up the stairs "Fred! George! Ron! Harry! Remus! Sirius! Dinner!" They left the room and walked down the stairs to the kitchen and sat down. In the middle of dinner the door to the kitchen opened and someone came inside. The Order members and the kids turned. Mr. Weasley smiled and welcomed the new arrival. The person pulled off her cloak. A woman with dark blonde hair that fell to her shoulders, purple/gray eyes, a slim build, and a smirk sat down at the table. Lupin smiled "Hello Artemis."

15


End file.
